Forever
by DarkShade
Summary: (takes place when the kids are seniors in highschool) Remy has a girlfriend! He and Iris are inseperable- but when tragedy strikes, can she save him from destroying himself?
1. Some time alone

I own absolutely nothing. Um... except for Iris, my OC. If you wanna use her (which I highly doubt) ask me and I'll most likely grant you that permission.  
  
A/N: This fic deals with death, depression, anorexia, and some other not-so- nice stuff. If anyone has a problem with unpleasantness, I'd advise you to stop reading now. Mainly, though, it's rated for language and some sexuality in later chapters. You have been warned. Now, on to the story! -------  
  
It was 9:00 in the morning, and Iris was digging through her locker. "Where the hell is my chem book?" She muttered. Suddenly, she felt someone embrace her from behind. She smiled, not bothering to turn around. "Hey, Remy."  
Her boyfriend breathed gently on the back of her neck. "How did you know?"  
Iris spun around and arched an eyebrow. "Honestly. Who else would run up to my locker first thing in the morning and practically cut off my air supply?"  
Remy flashed his trademark dazzling smile and bent to kiss her, when they were oh-so-rudely interrupted.  
"HEY, MY PEOPLE!!!"  
Iris rolled her lily-green eyes. "Hello, Chester."  
The blonde hurried toward her locker, dragging behind him his partner in crime, AJ. The latter was busily bent over a calculator, furiously pushing buttons. A minute later, he looked up and grinned. "Ha! I have finally found the solution to Pi!" He gave his peers a smug look. "And it only took me 2.5 days."  
Chester's blank stare plainly stated that he didn't have a clue. "Um. . . that's nice, dude." He said. Then he smiled. "Hey, check it out! I got my braces off yesterday!"  
Remy applauded sarcastically. Iris elbowed him. "That's great. Has anyone seen Timmy lately?"  
AJ momentarily pulled his attention away from another math equation. "Nah. I think he's dowstairs with Tootie."  
Chester shuddered. "Man, he is spending WAY too much time with that girl!"  
Iris interveined, "Well, they ARE going out now. It's only natural that they get some time alone together." She said this with more than a little implication.  
AJ caught this. Chester did not. "Well, I still say he shouldn't –  
"Alright, alright, we'll leave you two alone," interrupted his genius friend. And with that he dragged his none-too-bright companion down the hall.  
-----  
So, what'd you all think? I know this is a relatively short chapter, but don't worry. They'll get longer and more dramatic as the story goes on. Please R&R this. If you don't, I won't bother to continue. 


	2. Confessions

Ok, here's chapter 2! I promise you people- this one is far better. It's dramatic, depressive. . . and quite steamy toward the end. ;)  
  
-----  
  
It was 11:30 when Iris got the call. The phone rang, tearing her out of a deep dream state. She glared molevelently at the appliance for a moment. Whatever this was, it had better be good.  
She picked up the telephone, and took a moment to wake up before hissing into the receiver, "Do you realize that some people are trying to sleep???"  
"Hello, Iris."  
She recognized the voice immediately, and just as quickly realized something was wrong. "Remy? Oh my god, honey, what happened?"  
"Well. . . I can't exactly explain now. Can you come over?"  
Iris started to protest, then thought better of it. "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
She sighed deeply as she looked up at the house. Mansion was more like it. Strangely, though, Iris had been here so many times that she never felt inferior when she came. It was like her home away from home.  
She walked up the driveway, trying to prepare herself for whatever came next. What the hell was Remy going to tell her? Did he want to break up? Was his family moving? She stopped dead. Oh god, what if he had AIDS?!  
Willing herself not to cry, Iris tried the door. It wasn't locked. She pushed it open, and entered the main hallway. Looking around, she somehow knew to go to the living room. She walked straight down the corridor, and entered said room. Her assumptions had been correct.  
She sat next to her boyfriend on the sofa. "Are you okay?" What a dumb question, Iris scolded herself. Of COURSE he's not okay.  
". . .My parents are dead." He didn't look at her as he said it.  
Iris was stunned. "Fuck. . ." She was at a loss for words. "How did it happen?"  
"Car accident," Remy kept his eyes glued to the floor. "They were hit head-on by an eighteen-wheeler."  
"Jesus. . . I'm sorry."  
This time he did gaze at her, and his eyes held a fire she had never seen burn there before. "For what? You didn't cut the truck's brakes, did you?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Then there's nothing you should be sorry about." He stood and walked over to the mantle, which held a photo of the family that had been taken at least eight years before. "It's not as if they ever cared about me, anyway." He sighed. "This is probably better."  
Iris's eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that."  
"It's true, though. And you know it, Iris. Name one time when you came over here and they were actually around for more than ten minutes."  
She was silent.  
"Exactly. I mean, the bastards had trouble remembering their only fucking child's name."  
"Dear god. . ." Iris trailed off. She didn't know what else to say.  
Remy reclaimed his seat beside her. She moved slightly closer to him, and he kissed her softly, pulling her against him. She did the same, her nails digging into the back of his sweater. As the kiss deepened, her fingers traveled down along his body. He shifted slightly, not breaking for air, and she began to fiddle with the zipper on his jeans.  
His lips left her mouth, and he bent to kiss her neck. Iris moaned softly.  
  
Hours later, the two teens lie on the sofa, both breathing heavily. Iris rested her head on Remy's chest, and smiled at the rythm of his pulse beating against her flushed cheek. He stroked her hair gently. "I love you, you know."  
It was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
There's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you liked this one a little better than the first. I know I had fun writing it. 


End file.
